


Just another day on the job

by ukenceto



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Monsters, Other, Slime, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: Nyx finds himself in a rather peculiar position during a scouting mission. He doesn't regret it in the slightest.[What it says on the tin - Nyx gettin all nicely tentacle'd because how come we don't have a fic like that yet??]Written (yet again) for the FFXV Kinkmeme round 5





	Just another day on the job

Nyx wasn't usually sent out to do recon; but as with all rules, sometimes exceptions came along.

  
  
Like when a big part of the Glaive had found themselves chasing the trail of a squadron of Niffs who'd advanced deep into the area known as the Vesperpool. No one had been able to spot them just yet, but signs of their activity were showing for those trained how to look.  
  
Yet no one was certain as to what could the enemy possibly be searching for in that remote location – the Vesperpool was desolate land full of marshes that even the hunters rarely strayed off to. Apart from the occasional beast it was rather barren, and held no mercy for the unwary traveler.  
  
So after the Captain had muttered something along the lines of the Niffs not being there to sell them cookies, he'd dispatched few of their best scouts – who had ended up with several broken bones, cracked ribs and sprains, because the mossy, moist trees and unsteady grounds had turned treacherous enough to dispose of their comrades before they could even get to the Niffs.  
  
Nyx was known to be the Glaive most apt with warping – he could dance on a raging Behemoth, find his balance amidst even the worst battleground. Therefore, he got the orders to be the eyes and ears on this particular mission next, to get close enough to the Niff camp and figure out what exactly were the buggers up to.

 

  
  
Quietly cursing as he almost slipped for the third time in a row, Nyx surveyed the swamp ahead of him, trying to find another tiny, grass-covered hill like the one he'd warped to a moment ago. His feet were already drenched in water, boots caked in mud and the oddly slimey agave which spread across the murky waters.  
  
There was also a rather weird scent in the air, one which had steadily been growing stronger up until it overpowered the one of decaying vegetation – it was almost akin to a flower, save for its pungency which was definitely unlike anything Nyx had encountered before. He wondered if by chance it was something the Niffs were up to, or if it was due to some other unknown enemy lurking in the shadows of the weeping willows.  
  
Either way, his grasp on the Kukri tightened, and he focused back on finding the next step in the swamp, as his feet had already disappeared under the water. Too late amidst the warp he realized the ground he was standing on wasn't supposed to _sink_ the way it did.  
  
Yet, as he stood on the next identical circular patch he noticed the exact same steady downwards motion.  
  
Before he could warp away, something had lashed out with a lightning speed, wrapping tightly around both of his legs and his arms; despite his reflex attempt to get away, the Kukri was tussled out of his grip in an instant, by the same bone-crushing force still holding onto his legs.  
  
Looking down in a shock, he saw the grassy thing he'd mistaken for a hill had now grown an alarming amount of thick, dark-green tentacles, each the size of his arm and long enough to wrap around his torso a few times.  
  
Which it did, coiling around like a snake, with a vice-like grip strong enough to knock the wind out of him. In mere seconds, he was completely immobilized, unable to do more than squirm feebly in the grasp of the monster.

  
  
A Marlboro, that's what had captured him. And a quick glance at the swamp revealed what Nyx had began to fear - _all_ grassy hills he'd walked over so far weren't hills at all. Several smaller sized Marlboros were now rising from the mud, approaching him surprisingly fast.  
  
He'd never had to fight this many of them before, definitely not alone either - a single adult Marlboro was a challenge enough for a whole squad, and even then the slightest mistake could mean casualties and defeat.  
  
And now he was far enough from the base that the others would have trouble tracking him down, even if they heard his distress call through his open comm. line. Which left him with just two options: either call for help and risk exposing others to the danger he was currently faced with, or accept he was about to perish in a swamp, likely suffocated by death by a bunch of monsters from his favorite cartoon.  
  
How did the saying go? No rest for the wicked, right.

  
  
Sighing, Nyx pressed his shoulder to his earpiece, hoping it was enough to activate it, before speaking as calmly as he could.

  
  
"Libertus? I'm stuck in a swamp about twenty clicks north-east from camp, and there are maybe ten Marlboros with me. If I'm gone by the time you get here – just turn back, will you?"

 

"Nyx?! Hold on – we'll get you out,-" Libertus' words came up jumbled by static, and the connection cut-off the last of what he was saying. Maybe it meant Nyx had ended up close enough to the Niff base to have their tech run interference – either way, he knew it literally got him caught between a rock and a hard place.  
  
Or soft place in this case, as the Marlboro hadn't wasted any time and by now had him securely wrapped up in more tentacles that Nyx could count. All he could see was the mass of them, holding his arms and legs slightly apart, twisting over him restlessly. He was distinctly feeling something wet and tingly slip through his clothes, probably more of what he'd initially confused as agave – it appeared to seep out of the Marlboro's flesh, while emitting a soft green glow.  
  
It had been a _long_ time since he'd studied biology, less so the one of monsters roaming the more secluded corners of the lands of Lucis, but he was pretty certain nothing which glowed like that could be good. 

  
His guess was confirmed as the next shift of the tentacles around his torso revealed the shredded pieces of what had been his uniform – the fabric appeared almost dissolved, only partially clinging to his skin. A shiver ran through his spine as the thought that he was possibly going to be this thing's snack entered his mind.  
  
It was going through an awful lot of effort for just strangling him – why else would it bother removing the inorganic matter, unless it was about to try and feed itself, or most likely – its babies with him, given that the small Marlboros were now forming a close ring around, tentacles reaching out towards Nyx almost tentatively.  
  
He wanted to try and squirm away, he really did – but he was no match for the big Marlboro's strength. Twisting his head away, he frowned when the tentacles moved him closer to the small Marlboros. This was it, he was about to be eaten and by the time Libertus got here, there wasn't gonna be anything left.

  
  
Screwing his eyes shut, Nyx waited, trying to think of something good, something distracting, like hey – this might as well be a dream, he had nightmares (though never like this), he was probably passed out drunk in front of the telly again and was about to wake up at any moment, and…  
  
There was something pushing insistently at his face, smooth and wet and round and making him unable to breathe; instinctively, Nyx opened his mouth for a glup of air, which proved to be a _mistake._  
  
It allowed the tentacle which prodded at his face to slip between his lips, the tip of it pushing into his mouth, sliding over his tongue – he was grimacing, expecting the foul taste of however a slimey bog monster was supposed to taste like, but again, it seemed to be a day for exceptions.  
  
Because the taste which spread over him was sweet, almost sickeningly so; like honey or more like fig jam, and surprising enough to overwhelm him for a moment. He swallowed down around the intrusive tentacle, absentmindedly grateful it had moved away from his nose and he was actually able to breathe, even if it meant it was doing whatever it was that it did with his mouth. Because the syrupy slickness had increased, filling him up and for some reason, he was no longer trying to struggle against it.  
  
Which was _stupid_ , a tiny voice screamed at the back of his head – he wasn't supposed to EAT the damn thing, he was very glad it had at least temporarily stop trying to eat him instead but this wasn’t-whatever it was it wasn't rational, or good or smart of him but…  
  
He couldn't stop himself if he tried at this point. He was pliant in the cradle of tentacles, which had now increased – looking down, he realized the big Marlboro only held his arms and legs, while the smaller ones ran their tinier tentacles over his exposed chest and groin, slipped between the crease of his ass, poked and probed at everything.

  
  
It was supposed to freak him out, but it didn't – instead, much like the tentacle still lazily moving in and out of his mouth, it felt _good_. The green slickness of the tentacles allowed them to move smoothly over his skin, and even the ones which gripped him tight didn't hurt him – they felt like the grasp of a lover, digging into his thighs in a way which made him groan, the sound muffled by the squirming tentacle which had taken the opportunity to shove itself deeper down and into his throat.  
  
For a moment, Nyx couldn't breathe and the shock got him to see how messed up his position was, the fact that the little tentacles had turned to fondle his dick and balls, and tease the tight clench of his ass and he embarrassingly realized that it made him hard. And not the uncertain, half-mast-from-overstimulation sort of thing; he was almost achingly hard, little jolts of pleasure quivering up his belly as tip of one tentacle played with the head of his dick.  
  
It felt good, different than a hand or a tongue – it was wet but smooth, moved in nearly coy, experimental way. It didn't make sense, he vaguely wondered how was the Marlboro even sensing his pleasure, figuring out which response meant what; how could a beast like it be sentient to such an extent?

  
  
He couldn't follow that train of thought much further, as whatever was in the slime seemed to make him hazy, almost like he was drunk but without the dulled sensitivity which came with alcohol. Quite the opposite really - his senses felt heightened, as if someone had turned up the contrast in the world – he was seeing all colors in vivid hues, the flowery scent almost carrying thousands of other nuances, and goosebumps rose on his skin after the slightest of touch, up until even the light breeze felt like a caress.

 

 

He felt feverish, must've been – because he was all wet and naked and yet didn't feel cold in the slightest. The Marlboro tentacles felt about the same temperature as he was, warm and flesh-like and at this point, Nyx was well past exhibiting struggles of any kind.  
  
Actually, he was rather hellbent on enjoying this oddity of nature and its strange workings as long as it wasn't trying to kill him. Because, it had been so long since he'd last gotten laid properly, with someone pushing all the right buttons that got him to practically _melt up_. Too long, that was.  
  
And if it meant accepting the fact he was having sex with a semi-plant, semi-daemonic organism, then be it! He was going to make the most of this, and wasn't about to regret it.  
  
A vague sense of worry fluttered momentarily over his mind, but it was gone before he could grasp at it, realize what had caused it. And as the tentacle which was currently doing a mighty fine work of slicking up his behind finally slipped through the tight ring of muscle and entered his body, all other thoughts vanished from his head.

  
  
Moaning loudly around the tentacle in his mouth, Nyx felt himself shiver as he was penetrated further, the initially small tentacle thickening up inside him. However, it moved slow enough and the plentiful lubrication did its purpose – he felt stuffed to the brim yet his body yielded to it as if he was made for this.  
  
He felt something akin to a tremor run through the Marlboro which held him, and soon after the tentacle in his ass began to move, fucking him in the earnest, filling the air with obscene squelching noises, and the rhythmic mmph-mmm coming out of his own throat each time the thing hit something inside him which made his vision go white.  
  
Nyx couldn't say how long this went on for – being splitroasted between the tentacles, high on plant-monster-lsd juice, but he tensed up as a sudden orgasm spread through him, the tentacles which stroked his dick appearing to almost fight for the pearly-white droplets of his release. He wondered if it affected them the same way their slime affected him – as ridiculous as that concept was.  
  
He must've blacked out for a moment, because as hypersensitive as he felt there was no chance to otherwise miss when the tentacle inside him had multiplied, making the stretch feel nearly uncomfortable as the slick flesh pumped in and out of him restlessly. Then his mouth was filled with more slime, almost enough to choke him, but the tentacle retreated and he was able to swallow down and breathe again.  
  
It was a short-lived mercy, as a different tentacle took its place, slipping between his sensitive lips, this time it being thick enough to make his jaw ache with the stretch. Nyx was slowly beginning to realize there was no way he'd make it though the creature's impossibly fast refractory period; time and time again he felt different tentacles slip into him, filling him up with something hot and sticky, pulling out and then pushing in again. The slime or what he'd began to think of as the creature's come was dripping down between his thighs, over his chin and neck; he felt positively debauched.

  
  
A half-formed thought from earlier finally rouse in his mind again – the fact that when Libertus found him (and it was not an _if_ , he knew his friend was going to get here) - he was going to be in for quite the view. Possibly along with the rest of the Glaives.  
  
Groaning internally, Nyx closed his eyes, feeling shame wash up over him for the first time during this whole ordeal. He was never gonna live this down, now was he?

 

 

Speak of the devil – maybe a few minutes had passed, or a lot more, with how skewed his perception of time had become, but Nyx heard the distinctive shuffle of someone making their way through the fern at the edge of the swamp, then the chopping of an axe as it met the overgrown plants. He didn't want to look, but there was the chance it was a Niff trooper, and instincts took their turn.

  
  
Lifting up his head proved to be hard enough, with the tentacle thrusting deeper into his throat almost right away, as if it was disapproving of Nyx's sudden movement – but it still gave him enough leeway to watch the moment his friend stepped out of the bushes.

  
  
And see as his worried frown slipped away, replaced by shock and confusion. Libertus stayed rooted to the ground, attention undivided, staring at the display before him. And if at a second look his pants seemed tented, Nyx couldn't really blame him.

  
  
Tightening around the tentacles which pumped in and out of him, Nyx moaned as he came one final time, the wet caresses over his nipples and neck along with the thought of being exposed in such a ridiculously sexual situation toppling him over the edge. The tentacle inside him stiffened, and then throbbed few times, noticeably enough for Nyx to feel each pulse of come as it spilled hotly within him.

  
  
He definitely didn't expect for the Marlboro to suddenly release him – letting him fall down on his knees on a comfortably solid patch of grass, as he felt boneless and thoroughly fucked out – feeling as if his energy was all drained, but not in an unpleasant way. He was sleepy and tired and vaguely aware he was supposed to move away, to get as far as he could from the Marlboro lair, try and get to Libertus. Or well, leave Libertus to get to him, because there was no way on Eos Nyx was going to move a muscle at this point, and sleep seemed so much blissfully closer…

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The bestairy mentioned something about the Niffs stealing marlboros. That's why they're there! :D
> 
> PS: comments are much appreciated, and I hope y'all enjoyed this lol :D
> 
> PS:PS: 
> 
> If you like Libertus/Nyx, please consider participating in the ship week which will be held on 4th-10th of December on tumblr!  
> https://libnyxweek.tumblr.com/post/166292151134/hello-everyone-so-the-time-has-come-and-here-it


End file.
